Admissions of the Heart
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Salem Saberhagen and Harvey Kinkle must face their true feelings and the greatest regrets of their lives when they lose their beloved Sabrina.  Death fic.  Dedicated to my beloved baby Sabrina.  Daddy misses you, darling, and will love you forever!


Title: "Admissions of the Heart"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
In Loving Memory and Dedication To: My sweet, beloved baby Sabrina/Sabby - I'm endlessly sorry, my darling, and I miss you and always will!  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Salem Saberhagen and Harvey Kinkle must face their true feelings and the greatest regrets of their lives when they lose their beloved Sabrina.  
Warnings: Het, Death fic  
Word Count: 512  
Disclaimer: Salem Saberhagen; Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda Spellman; Harvey Kinkle; and Sabrina the Teenage Witch are & TM Archie comics, Disney, and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Salem trembled before the grave of the only real friend he'd known since being transformed into a cat. He had already wept enough tears to overflow a completely dried Nile, but still he cried more. He only hushed when his pointy ears caught the roar of an approaching engine. When the driver's scent met his nose, he cried even harder for the friend he had buried, who had also been the closest thing he'd ever known to a daughter, would never have the chance now to know the true happiness she had deserved.

Harvey heard Salem's cries the moment he took off his helmet. He was only mildly surprised to find the cat still beside his love's grave with her aunts nowhere in sight. "Salem." The young man's voice was rough with the emotions boiling in his heart as he let his helmet drop to the ground and fell on his knees before Sabrina's grave. "I thought Witches couldn't die?" His brown eyes were filled with tears that began to pour the moment he saw the agony on Salem's face that matched that writhing in his own heart.

"She wasn't . . . supposed . . . to . . . " Salem struggled to explain between his sobs and tears. "She was . . . too . . . mortal . . . " He yowled, "But she was wonderful, and I miss her so much!"

Harvey gathered Salem's shaking form close against his own trembling body. "I loved her!" His admission broke the wall he'd been fighting so hard to maintain over the last several days after hearing about her death. He'd ridden straight back from California all the way to Massachusetts after hearing the horrid news. "And now she'll never know how much!"

Salem hung his head, unable, for the first time in his life, to find the words to describe just how horrible and anguished he was feeling. Since becoming a cat, he'd spent nearly every moment plotting ways to regain his Warlock form and powers, but now he'd give it all up just to see his little Sabrina one more time and tell her how much he truly loved her and what a great deal she meant to him. Just like Harvey, who Salem knew had always loved Sabrina and had always been the secret King of his little Witchling's heart, he had foolishly blown his chance of telling her how he truly felt about her and would never again get a chance to tell her any of it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the rising wind. "I'm so sorry!" His tears continued to pour in an unrelenting storm of his heart long after his jet black fur had grown completely soggy from all of his and Harvey's crying.

Harvey never heard Salem's admission for his heart was far too busy shouting admissions of his own. "I love you, Sabrina, and I always will!" he howled as he clung to Salem and they cried their hearts out together. Neither male would ever again be whole without their beloved Sabby.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! Come on over and check us out at today!

I am also a member of a Live Journal called Disney_Uberland where we do all kinds of challenges while competing with other teams to see who can reach 5,000 points first. If you decide to join, please mention that I, OrliDepp, a member of Team Stitch, referred you. 


End file.
